Piza a la géminis
by lobunaluna
Summary: Saga quería cocinar algo para que Kanon lo perdone, solo que en la cocina hay un incidente y terminan todos los miembros de la orden dorada involucrados.


Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

¡FIC DE COMEDIA!

Tomar con humor.

* * *

 _ **Piza a la Géminis.**_

-¡Ahora si no te la perdono!

-Kanon... escucha... -Trato de remediar su pequeño desliz.

-Sabes algo Saga, seré piadoso, te perdonare el día que cocines digno de ser comido... -El menor se alejo de Saga, realmente su hermano lo había ofendido.

-Entonces esta noche prepare la cena... -El otro le miro casi tentado de la risa.- Y la haré bien... será una cena "digna".

-¿Llamo a los bomberos o a los de toxicología? -Pregunto Kanon socarrón- O mejor a ambos y por las dudas a los del servicio funerario.

-Lo haré.

-Saga, mataste a la mascota con una ensalada. -Kanon le miro, se le comenzaba a pasar el enojo. Ver a Saga tan decidido a intentar buscar su perdón intentando lograr lo que jamás supo hacer (cocinar) le conmovía un poquito.

-Veras que si puedo hacerlo y tendrás que perdonarme...

-Está bien Saga, te daré una misericordiosa posibilidad. -Sonrió socarrón- Cocina una piza decente, tu solo, y te perdonare. Me voy a ver que hacen mis alumnos en el santuario de Poseidón.

 _ **Casa de Sagitario.**_

-Pues... de saber se... pero... ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Ángelo? Sus pizas son deliciosas.

-Porque si lo hago, me atormentara por el resto de la eternidad.

-Está bien... Te daré la receta y sigue los pasos.

 _ **Casa de Géminis, un tiempo después.**_

-Colocar... -Miro la letra de Aioros- No sé si es un 50 o un 60... Gramos de levadura. -Se rasco dudoso, los números de Aioros siempre habían sido un problema. -Bueno, supongo que serán 60... -Coloco la levadura, pero se equivoco de medida y puso más de 60 gramos.- Dejar levar 10 minutos. -Miro la masa- Bueno... en 10 minutos puedo escoger que llevara la piza. -Se fue a la despensa.

 _ **10 minutos después.**_

-Eh... _¿Milo?_

 _-Dime Saga._

 _-¿Sabes preparar pizas?_

 _-Si ¿Por qué?_

 _-Creo que necesito ayuda._

 _-Enseguida bajo._

* * *

-¡COMO CUERNO HICISTE ESTO! -Milo tiraba para intentar liberar a Saga de la masa- Diablos Saga... Tu solo haces semejante desastre en la cocina.

-Levo rapidísimo... antes que me diera cuenta me había agarrado las piernas.

 _ **-¡AIOROS! ¡NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES CON SAGA!**_

 _ **10 minutos después.**_

-A la cuenta de tres... Tiramos todos juntos de Milo y Saga. ¿Entendido? -Los demás miembros de la orden asintieron.- Uno, dos ¡Tres! -Los caballeros comenzaron a jalar a sus compañeros atrapados por la gigantesca masa de piza.- ¡TIREN!

-Ahí está. Pensé que me quedaba atrapado con Saga en esa masa... -El muchacho miro la parte inferior de su armadura, estaba cubierta por la pegajosa masa.- Saga, creí que con Kanon te habíamos dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de la cocina.

-Oigan... la masa sigue aumentando su tamaño. -Informo Afrodita mientras observa como la masa seguía lentamente aumentando sus proporciones.

 _ **Comedor.**_

-¡Saga te dije que le pusieras 50g! ¿Acaso le metiste el paquete completo? -Aioros, Milo y Saga intentaban mantener la masa dentro de la cocina mientras sus camaradas partían a sus respectivas casas a buscar algo con que contener el amasijo de harina y demás ingredientes.

-Solo le puse 50g... -Informo el hombre, mientras veía como parte de la masa se escurría por el ojo de la cerradura.

-Si tu le pusiste 50g... -Milo le miro, la puerta comenzaba a resquebrajarse- yo soy el hombre más puritano y casto de este mundo.

-Aquí llegamos... traje tarros para meter la mezcla. -Informo Aldebarán, trayendo con Mu y Kiki cacerolas y demás contenedores.

 _ **Varias horas después.**_

-A la cuenta de tres... Uno... dos... TIREN- Ahora Athena y los caballeros de bronce intentaban liberar al pobre patriarca. En un intento por liberar al resto de la orden dorada el hombre había quedado atrapado. -Juro que cuando saquemos a Saga... -Estaba la diosa, mientras jalaba de la única pierna visible del hombre.

-Mira que hay que ser distraído para dejar la levadura al lado de la masa. -Estaba Hyoga- ¿Y si congelamos la masa?

-O la cocinamos. -Propuso Ikki, mientras hacía aparecer fuego en su mano.

-¡¿QUE LE PASO A GÉMINIS?!

-Al fin... -Athena comenzó a rodear la casa, dado que se hallaban en la salida que subía.

 _ **Entrada.**_

-¡COMO VAS A DEJAR LA COCINA SIN LLAVE! -Kanon se refregaba la cabeza tras el golpe con el báculo de su diosa.- ¡TE DIJE MUCHAS VECES QUE DEJARAS LA COCINA CON LLAVE SI SAGA SE QUEDA SOLO EN GÉMINIS!

-¿Que se supone que era lo que cocinaba? -Pregunto, mientras observaba la masa escurrirse por todos lados.

-Creo que Milo dijo que era una piza. -Informo Athena- ¿Por qué tu hermano intentaría cocinar una si tranquilamente podría haberla pedido?

-No tengo idea... -Saga si serás idiota, si siempre te termino perdonando no hablaba enserio con lo de la piza.

-¿Que hacemos para sacar los chicos? -Shun miro todo- yo proponía cortar la masa y ponerla en tarros...

-Pues... intentemos... -Kanon rogaba que a Saga y los otros estuvieran vivos para cuando llegaran a ellos.

 _ **A la madrugada del día siguiente.**_

-¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO TE PUSISTE A COCINAR? -Saga miraba el piso, mientras todos le miraban con reproche- ¿ACASO TENGO QUE HACER UNA LEY PARA PROHIBIRTE LA ENTRADA A LA COCINA? -Bramo Athena aun llena de masa en su blanco vestido y manos.

-Es que... Kanon se enojo conmigo y me dijo que me perdonaría el día que cocinara algo bien... -La diosa miro a Kanon que se puso a silbar y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Y vos dale con meter a tu hermano en problemas -Shion miro molesto al caballero- Ya deja de meterle ideas a Saga en la cabeza. Casi se muere toda la orden asfixiada por la masa, deja de causar problemas Kanon.

-Pero Saga...

-¡FUISTE TU EL QUE LE DIJO DE QUE SE PUSIERA A COCINAR! -Bramo Athena casi fuera de si.- ¡CASI ME QUEDO SIN CABALLEROS DORADOS! ¿ACASO PLANEABAS MATAR A TODA LA ORDEN USANDO A TU HERMANO COMO ARMA?

-Por supuesto que no. -Se apresuro a decir.

-¡KANON! ¡A MI DESPACHO AHORA!

-Pero...

-¡AHORA! -bramaron las dos deidades.

-Saga de no ser que tenemos la misma madre... -se paro frente a su hermano- esta sí que no te la perdono.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
